ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Does This Make Me Look Younger?
Does This Make Me Look Younger? is the tenth episode of the second season of Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse, and is the twenty-third episode overall. Plot Richard was running through town. He slapped the Simplicitrix and transformed into Diesel. He continued rolling. Eleveneleven was flying through the air, while shooting at Richard. "Just give up already! You can't beat me!" Eleveneleven turned. "Shranop echan chola." Eleveneleven and Diesel ran out of town. Eleveneleven shot a beam which made a large hole in front of Diesel, and then flew off. "Ha! Ya missed!" Suddenly, Diesel looked down at the hole, and tried to stop, but fell into the hole. In the hole, he sat up, and rubbed his head. "OUT OF THE WAY, YA LOCOMOTIVIAN!" "Huh?" Diesel turned, and saw a Gimlinopithecus running towards him. Diesel got up, and moved, but accidentally tripped the Gimlinopithecus in the process. He got up, and turned towards Diesel. "WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!" "I'd say I'm," Diesel pressed the Simplicitrix and transformed back. "Richard 10." The Gimlinopithecus scoffed. "So, I'm supposed to let you off the hook for tripping me just because you have saved lives before?" "Um," "Heh. I'm just messin with ya, eh. You're alright." "Yeah. I got that part. Now, where am I?" "Welcome to UnderCounty, eh. I'm surprised there was a hole there. Never seen it before." "That's cause a bounty hunter named Eleveneleven shot it open." Richard walked to the edge of a cliff. "Well? Whatcha think, eh?" "I need a look around." Richard scanned through the Simplicitrix, and saw a different alien. He pressed it down and was turned into NRG, but without the suit. "No suit, huh? That's new." He lumped off the cliff and flew over UnderCounty. He saw a group of Pisciss Volanns, Aerophibians, Amperis, and Orishans. Methanosians, Pyronites, and Prypiatosian-Bs. Below him, the Gimlinopithecus ran to keep up. The Simplicitrix beeped, He landed, and the suit wrapped back around him. He pressed the Simplicitrix and transformed back. "Well?" "I like this place." "I thought you would. But stay away from the intelligence part of the county. There are too many dangerous people there." "I'll try." In the intelligent section of the county, there were some familiar sights: Dr. Ammunition, Drahcir, and Ampfalony. Suddenly, a purple Cerebrocrustacean walked up. "Come, fellows. It's time for the b-b-best acution of our lives. And I use the term loosely." "Hold your horses, Psychobos. I told the brown guy I would bring my Deager with me to auction it." "You will really trust Excambalir, puny Galvan?" Suddenly, Psychobos was picked up by Humungousaur. "Watch it, Cerebrocrustacean. You got two Galvans surrounding you. Oh, and I use the term loosely." Richard was walking through another part of UnderCounty, and he got stopped by a rock being thrown in front of him. "Richard 10." Richard looked in the direction the rock came from. He saw two big ears coming out of the shadow. "I've been looking for you." "Well now you've found me." Richard pressed the Simplicitrix and transformed into Eyeris. Suddenly, an orange Opticoid came out of the shadows. "So you DO turn into aliens!" "Well, duh." Major Events *Eyeris makes his Alpha-Omegaverse debut. *Diptar appears. Simplicitrix debuts *Eyeris Characters *Richard *Gimlinopithecus *Diptar (first appearance) Villains *Eleveneleven (beginning) *Dr. Ammunition *Drahcir *Ampfalony *Dr. Psychobos *Excambalir Aliens Used *Diesel *NRG *NRG *Eyeris (first reappearance) *Clockwork (accidental) Themes NRG Rasputin vs. Stalin Instrumental Trivia *UnderCounty is introduced. *This marks the first time NRG was transformed into without the suit without transforming into NRG with the suit first. *This episode is chronologically after What A Crabby Evening Part 3, because Drahcir and Dr. Psychobos are in it. Category:Episodes Category:Richard 10 Category:Episodes in Richard 10